danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Reed
Christian Reed Dark and brooding, he keeps to himself. Christian would rather be surfing or skateboarding than studying ballet, so what exactly is he doing at the National Academy of Dance? Christian began First Year under the duress of a bail condition and left it having found the place where he most belonged. His friendship with Tara also deepened into a full-blown relationship. By Second Year, he returns to the Academy happy, centred and ready. But when Tara goes one step too far and meddles with his broken family life, its splitsville… And then Christian finds himself drawn to the one person who’s off limits – Kat. Despite Christian's best efforts to stay out of the spotlight, and his unwillingness to take dancing seriously, one thing is clear - he has the raw potential to be a truly great dancer. Relationships Tara Webster Tara and Christian's first met in the Boy's changing rooms, where he was amused to see Tara getting undressed in the wrong changing area. A few weeks later in class, Christian and Tara are paired together in Paux de Deux, leading to them doing a trust project together. Their project was learn 20 things about each other, but Tara and Christian were not interested in learning anything about the other. When Tara was nearly assaulted by two boys, Christian comes to Tara's rescue. While both got off the wrong foot with each other, they eventually became friends. After the holiday break, Christian begins to have feelings for Tara and kisses her even though she is dating Ethan. Eventually Tara starts to fall for Christian as well. They begin dating but break up due to her knee injury which she partly blames Christian. While things are complicated between the two, Tara still stands by him especially during his trial and even invites him to stay with her at the farm during the holiday break. They rekindle their romance in the beginning of season 2 while Christian stayed at Tara's farm for the Christmas holiday. Tara realizes that she is in love with Christian and is ecstatic that he feels the same way. They are so happy as a couple that Miss Raine feels they need to focus on their ballet more, and Tara agreed and put their relationship on a 'pause'. Thinking that means she wants to break up with him, he turns a cold shoulder towards her. Tara later explains that she doesn't want to break up with him. Tara and Christian make up, but Tara continues to meddle in Christian's broken family matters and finds Christian's dad. Christian gets upset at Tara and they don't speak to each other. Christian then breaks up with Tara and kisses Kat in a moment of weakness. Tara discovers about Kat and Christian over a walkie talkie and Grace prods Tara to resent Kat and Christian, so it is a bit awkward for a bit between them. Tara eventually gives Kat her blessing to go out with Christian. Kat and Tara make up, but Kat breaks up with Christian when she realizes that he is still in love with Tara. With the thought that Tara may leave the Academy, Christian decides to tell Tara how he feels, but tragic events complicates things. By the Season 2 finale, Christian sees how good Ben (who Tara started dating) is for her and steps aside to go on a road trip with his father but promises Tara she'll see him again for third year. Kat Christian and Kat were friends in first year, not really close but close enough. Kat has a crush on Christian, though, but she didn't show it much. In second year, Christian told Kat that he liked her, and they kissed. Kat knew it was wrong, and said that it wouldn't work (Tara and Christian were broken up). That didn't stop Christian from flirting with her. Tara heard over a walkie talkie that Christian and Kat kissed, and she was angry. Christian and Kat eventually became a couple, and Tara gave her blessing to their relationship. Then Kat realized that Christian was still in love with Tara, and ended their relationship. He was shocked because he hadn't realized that he still loved Tara. Zach noticed in class that they weren't working well together, and told them to sort it out. Christian says that he doesn't care that Tara is with Ben, and Kat said, "just admit, you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back." Christian finally realized that she was right, and went to tell Tara that he still loved her. But Sammy's death complicated matters. Quotes *"I think I need a break from us. A break up." *" When you're kissing the right person, it's always simple." *"He wants everything. He wants Tink (Kat) cuz she's awesome and is always there for him when he needs it. But deep down, Peter loves Wendy (Tara)...She challenges him to be better than he is. But he's scared of that so he gives her up. Kinda makes him a sellout." *"I'm calling it compromise and happy girlfriend." *"I'm sick of leaving you alone, Tara. Yeah, you're the most annoying person I have ever met. Most of the time, I don't even want to be around you. And there are other times where you're the only person...and I like you." *"Oh, You're the little girl in the training bra. High-pitched voice, happens to spy on guys in the bathroom. That's you, right?" *"Well I know everything about you. It's kind of being broadcast around the whole school." *“When you don’t know where you come from, you have all these questions. About your mannerisms, your failures, even stuff you’re okay at. You don’t know if they’re inherited from someone you never knew, or whether they belong to you.” *"He wants a dolphin jumping through a rainbow." *"It's like a web, of lies." *"Something's different. You... Got a new training bra." *Miss Raine: You two are scholarship students, do you know what that means? Christian: That we're a power couple? *Tara: Did they send you to spy on me? Christian: Yes training bra, because the whole world revolves around you *"Okay go right now... i wanna see you do fun" *"I'm pretty sure those are urnals in there, unless you can go standing up." *Christian: "So is it an attention thing?" Tara: "What?" Christian: "You know stripping in front of starangers... 'cause thats cool I mean, I'm sure they have support groups" Trivia *Christian didn't know his dad until he was 17. *Zodiac Sign: Sagitarius *Favorite Food: Pizza *He knows how to skate,surf,and dance. *Christain Reed is in love with Tara Webster but doesn't have the courage to tell her. Gallery Christian's Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Student Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters Category:Students